random
by killer-kelly420
Summary: just something random


Ok so I have to write a new story to be a beta. It's just a really random story. well not a story just random things a thoughts.

Name: James Dimitri Smith Age: 17Gender: boySpecies: VampireDescription: dark brown almost black hair (skater style). Green eyes. 5'11 football player.

Personality: mean when you mess with his girl (Kelly) but super nice. Loves : Kelly Luna Johnson

Love interests: best friends but both want to be more but are afraid to tell the other.

Friends: Kelly Luna Johnson

Shea Len Johnson

Ashley Echo Smith

Danielle Ray Jones

Michael jay Jones- were wolf (best friend)Family: mom- Jill Anna, dad- Brett, other brother Jason, little brother Tom, sister Ashley Area of living: San Diego CaliforniaHouse description: 3 story house Room description: navy blue and black. Band and car posters everywhereSexuality: likes womenDoes this character die: no!Likes/dislikes: (likes) football, sports in general, hanging with the guys, hanging with kel, driving, racing, beating up his little brother, and music! (Dislike) school, daytime, calling people, drinking blood. (He doesn't like killing animals) Good or evil: he is good!

Power: he can read minds. Fire! See the future when he likes and dislikes: skater or jock. Depends on his mood.

Name: Ashley Echo SmithAge: 16Gender: girlSpecies: VampireDescription: long platinum blonde hair. Green eyes. Ears, belly button, and tough pierced 5'2

Personality: she may be short but don't let that fool you. She is feisty little girl. Partner: Michael Jay Jones Love interests: boyfriendFriends: Kelly Luna Johnson

Shea Len Johnson

James Dimitri Smith

Danielle Ray JonesFamily: mom- Jill Anna, dad- Brett, other brother Jason, little brother Tom, older brother: of living: San Diego CaliforniaHouse description: 3 story house Room description: green! And black, art that she made everywhere. Set up like art studioSexuality: likes menDoes this character die: no!Likes/dislikes: (likes) art, texting, driving, animals, cheerleading, dancing, the moon, (dislikes) the day, stuiped people, dresses, and bloodGood or evil: good

Power: she's water and fire. Have likes and dislikes: hates dresses but loves skirts. Cheerleader mix with emo and slut.

Name: Shea Len JohnsonAge: 16Gender: girlSpecies: VampireDescription: Light brown almost gold/honey hair with crystal blue eyes. A face to die for. Pierced ears, nose (just a little stud not a ring) and belly button. 5'7. Freckle above her lip (the only way you can tell the difference)

Personality: like her sisPartner: single but is thinking bout the new boy who keeps getting her interests: noneFriends: Kelly Luna Johnson

Ashley Echo SmithDanielle Ray JonesBrandy Lee Hasten

James Dimitri Smith

Family: mom- Laurie, dad- Casey, other brother- Brent, twin sis- kel , twin lil bro and sis- Alexia and AlexArea of living: San Diego CaliforniaHouse description: a beach house over looking the ocean on a cliff. With lots of windows and its 4 description: like Kelly's but pink and blackSexuality: likes menDoes this character die: no!Likes/dislikes: (likes) texting, dancing, swimming, reading, art, music, everything! (Dislike) annoying people, school work, lying, and grape jelly, daytime.

Good or evil: so good. Doesn't have the same probs as her sis

Power: doesn't know yet, and hates likes and dislikes: same as her sister but lil sluttyer

Hi imp Kelly. Ok am writing my first fan fiction. It will be a Gallagher girl fix. Next I think ill do one for vampire academy. Imp trying to get my friend to let me publish her story that she is writing. It's about vampires. Its not based off of anything but I want to put it on here to see what people say about it. Imp trying to get her to publish it. Like for real you know. Well imp writing it right now. Talk to u later. Kelly~ P.S. my fanfic email is- killer_ emails me if u has any ideas for me or just wants to talky! My first day of high school! So u no what that means! It's the start of my book challenge! So stay tune for the new books that will be on there!

hey so imp going to start a 100 book challenge I have to read a 100 books by the end ok this year. Ill put the names of the books I have read and say what I think about them and if they are good. Vie read all of these books this year. It might surprise people to no that. Cuz I didn't read twilight till this year or vampire academy or even Gallagher girls. So ill write them later.

Month one

MommyI am only 8 inches longbut I have all my organs.I love the sound of your time I hear itI wave my arms and sound of your heart beatis my favorite lullaby.

Month Two

Mommytoday I learned how to suck my you could see meyou could definitely tell that I am a baby.I'm not big enough to survive outside my home is so nice and warm in here.

Month Three

You know what MommyI'm a boy!I hope that makes you happy.I always want you to be happy.I don't like it when you sound so makes me sad tooand I cry with you even thoughyou can't hear me.

Month Four

Mommymy hair is starting to is very short and finebut I will have a lot of it.I spend a lot of my time exercising.I can turn my head and curl my fingers and toesand stretch my arms and legs.I am becoming quite good at it too.

Month Five

You went to the doctor , he lied to said that I'm not a baby.I am a baby Mommy, your baby.I think and , what's abortion?

Month Six

I can hear that doctor again.I don't like seems cold and is intruding my doctor called it a what is it? It burns!Please make him stop!I can't get away from it!Mommy! HELP me!

Month Seven

MommyI am okay.I am in Jesus' is holding told me about didn't you want me Mommy?

Every Abortion Is Just . . .

**One more heart that was more eyes that will never more hands that will never more legs that will never more mouth that will never speak.**

**If you're against abortion, re-post this**

**This is really sad. My friend was getting married to his go and she found out she was pregent with triplets and then she got an abortion and told him it was a massacre! She made me so mad! Now there broke up but think of it like this...**

**3 more hearts stopped beating.**

**6 more eyes will never see.**

**6 more hands will never feel.**

**6 more legs will never walk.**

**And 3 more mouths will never speak a single word.**

**It makes you want to cry. And it's wrong. I mean she had everything so there was no reason to harm those little babies. Kelly~**

_Girlsare likeapples on best ones areat the top of the boys don't want to reachfor the good ones because theyare afraid of falling and getting , they just get the rotten applesfrom the ground that aren't quite as good,but easy. So the apples at the top thinksomething is wrong with them, when inreality, they're amazing. They justhave to wait for the right boy tocome along, the one who'sbrave enough toclimb allthe wayto the topof the tree._

**I WANT A GUY...**

who would move the hair away from my _eyes_ and then kiss me,

_hold my hand_ in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous.

Someone who would _**sing**_ to me at random moments.

Who would let me sleep on his chest.

A **BOY** who would get mad at someone if they called me UGLY or were mean to me.

I want someone who would call me **3 **times a day if he went away.

Someone who would let me gossip to him

and just smile and agree with everything I said.

He would throw _stuffed animals_ at me when I acted dumb and then

**KISS ME A MILLION TIMES.**

Someone who would make fun of me just to make me _**laugh**_.

He would take me to the park and

put his hands around my waist and

give me big bearhugs all the time.

He would tell all his friends about me and **SMILE **when he did.

And we'd _make out_ in the _pouring rain_.

He would never be afraid to say _"I love you"_ in front of his friends,

and we'd argue about silly things and then make up.

I want a boy who would kiss me at midnight on _New Years_

and COUNT STARS with me.

Who would stay home with me on a Friday night

just to help me make dinner and watch movies together under the same blanket.

Someone who would tell me I'm _beauiful _but not too often,

who would make me laugh like **NO ONE **else could.

But mostly, I want someone who would be my _best friend_ and would never BREAK MY HEART

**15 THINGS TO DO AT WAL-MART**

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,

" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels.

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,

say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..

"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

15. Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting "pikachu, I choose you!"

Repost this if you laughed...

Or are planning to do any of these things

**On Sears hairdryer:Do not use while sleeping.(Gee, that's the only time I have to work on my hair!)**

**On a package of pasta after the cooking insturctions:"Put on fork and eat."(No! Really? We're supposed to eat food?)**

**On a bag of Fritos:You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside.(The shoplifter special!)**

**On a bar of Dial soap:Directions: Use like regular soap.(and that would be how?)**

**On some Swann frozen dinners:Serving suggestion: Defrost.(But it's just a suggestion!)**

**On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert: (printed on bottom of the box)Do not turn upside down.(Too late! you lose!)**

**On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding:Product will be hot after heating.(Are you sure? Let's experiment.)**

**On packaging for a Rowenta iron:Do not iron clothes on body.(But wouldn't that save more time?)**

**On Boot's Children's cough medicine:Do not drive car or operate machinery.(We could do a lot to reduce the construction accidents if we just kept those 5 year olds with colds off those fork lifts.)**

**On Nytol sleep aid:Warning: may cause drowsiness.(One would hope!)**

**On artificial bacon:"Real artificial bacon bits".(So we don't get fake fake bacon. Oh no we get real fake bacon.)**

**On a Korean kitchen knife:Warning: keep out of children.(hmm..something must have gotten lost in the translation..)**

**On a string of Christmas lights:For indoor or outdoor use only.(As opposed to use in outer space.)**

**On a food processor:Not to be used for the other use.(Now I'm curious.)**

**On Sainsbury's peanuts:Warning: contains nuts.(but no peas?)**

**On an American Airlines packet of nuts:Instructions: open packet, eat nuts.(somebody got paid big bucks to write this one..)**

**On a Swedish chainsaw:Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands.(Raise your hand if you've tried this.)**

**On a child's Superman costume:Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly.(Oh go ahead! That's right, destroy a universal childhood belief.)**

**On a children's fold-away stroller:Do not fold while child is in stroller(Wouldn't that save time?)**

**10 Commandments of a Teenager**Thou shall not sneak out when parents are sleeping.(_why wait that long_)2) Thou shall not do drugs.(_alcohol lasts longer, not to mention being cheaper_.)3) Thou shall not steal from K-Mart.(_Walmart has a bigger selection_)4) Thou shall not be arrested for vandalism.(_destruction has a bigger effect, I can tell you all about this_)5) Thou shall not steal from your parents.(_everyone knows grandma has more money_)6) Thou shall not get into fights.(_Cat fight anyhow...just start them_.)7) Thou shall not skip class.(_just take the whole day off_)8) Thou shall not strip in class.(_Hooters pays more_)9) Thou shall not think about having sex.(_like Nike says, "just do it"_)10) Thou shall not help old ladies across the street.(_just leave'm in the middle_)

i will be sure to live by these rules.

Girl:

Do I ever cross your mind?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Do you like me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Do you want me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Would you cry if I left?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Would you live for me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Would you do anything for me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Chose: me or your life

**Boy:** My life.

The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says:

The reason you don't cross my mind is because _you're always on my mind._

The reason why I don't like you is because _I love you_.

The reason why I don't want you is because _I need you._

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because _I would die if you left._

The reson I wouldn't live for you is because _I would die for you._

The reason why I'm not willing o do anything for you is because_ I would do everything for you._

The reason I chose my life is because _you ARE my life._

**NO GIRL DESERVES THIS!Read This Twice &understand it! ouch!Girl:** Hey**Boy:** What?

**Girl:** I really like you. And I...I think I'm falling in love with you.

**Boy:** Ok...

**Girl:** What do you mean "ok"?

**Boy:** I don't like you like that...

**Girl:** Why not?

**Boy:** I can't tell you... maybeanother time ...

From then on, the girl kept asking theboy "Why not?" whenever she saw him,and he kept answering the same answerof "I'll tell you later." Finally thegirl got fed up.

**Girl:** I'm tired of this! Tell me whyyou don't like me!

**Boy:** Do you really wanna know why?**Girl:** Yes!

**Boy:** It's because you're uglier thanfuck! What's the point of going outwith someone when they're not pretty?

(The nerve! so superficial!)

**Girl:** But... I...

**Boy:** Just shut up and leave me alone!

The boy leaves and the girl is sittingthere alone, crying her heart her cell phone rings.

**Girl:** Hello?

**Mom:** Sweetheart? I want you to gohome, ok? I'll be home from work ina few hours.

**Girl:** Alright Mom.

**Mom:** I love you.

**Girl:** I love you too, Mom.

**Mom:** Bye Bye.

**Girl:** Bye

The girl heads home and once she gotthere, she went in the bathroom andlooked at herself in the mirror.

**Girl:** I'm not pretty enough...

She set to work, knowing fully wellwhat she was going to do. 2hours later, her Mom came home andheard the bath water running. She wentupstairs to find the hallway floodedso she knocked on the door.

**Mom:** Honey? Are you alright?

She opened the door and was shocked atthe site. The bath was overflowingonto the floor, and the water wastinted red. She walked over to seewhat was inside and screamed. There,her little girl was lying with cutsall over her face and wrists. Her Mombacked away and was going to run tocall the police when something caughther eye. On the mirror were thesewords written in blood:

_"Am I pretty enough now?"_No one deserves to be told that bysomeone they love. If you find itmessed up then forward this toeveryone you know.A person'sappearance doesn't countsis their heart inside of them andtheir personality. No one wants to betold they're not good enough...

_**This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man buried her in the ground when she was still alive. The murderer chanted,"Toma sota balcu" as he buried her. Now that you have read the chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this in your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded**_

RULES:1. Put Your iTunes, Windows Media Player, ETC on Shuffle.2. For each question, press the next button to get your answer.3. YOU MUST WRITE THAT SONG NAME DOWN NO MATTER HOW SILLY IT SOUNDS.4. Put any comments in parentheses.5. Post this in your profilel.

**1. If someone says, "Is this okay?" You say:**

**one thing: finger eleven**

_**2. How would you describe yourself?**_

_**i'd come for you: nickelback**_

_**3. What do you like in a guy/girl?**_

_**animals:nickelback**_

_**4. How do you feel today?**_

_**just to get high: nickelback**_

_**5. What is your life's purpose?**_

_**dance of the manatee: fair to midland**_

_**6. What is your motto?**_

_**forever:papa roach**_

_**7. What do your friends think of you?**_

_**burn it to the ground: nickelback**_

_**8. What do you think of your parents?**_

_**psycho: puddle of mudd**_

_**9. What do you think about very often?**_

_**lips of an angel: hinder**_

_**10. What is 2 + 2?**_

_**famous: puddle of mudd**_

_**11. What do you think of your best friend?**_

_**roll on: kid rock**_

_**12. What do you think of the person you like?**_

_**next go round: nickelback**_

_**13. What is your life story?**_

_**new divide: linkin park**_

_**14. What do you want to be when you grow up?**_

_**bleed it out: linkin park**_

_**15. What do you think of when you see the person you like?**_

_**livin' on a prayer**_

_**16. What will you dance to at your wedding? **_

_**never gonna be alone**_

_**17. What will they play at your funeral?**_

_**paralyzer**_

_**18. What is your hobby/interest?**_

_**headstrong: trapt**_

_**19. What is your biggest fear?**_

_**pain: three days grace**_

_**20. What is your biggest secret?**_

_**all summer long: kid rock**_

_**21. What do you think of your friends?**_

_**this afternoon: nickelback**_

_**22. What will you post this as?**_

_**shakin' hands: nickelback**_

**For people that hate stereotypes: If you think people should just shut up and stop, put this on your profile. (BOLD the ones you are.)**I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic.**I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists.**I'm a NEGRO so I MUST carry a gun.I'm BLONDE, so I MUST be a ditzI'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed.I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat.I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy.**I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy.**I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS.I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST have a sex-tape.I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist.**I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a b* **

**I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell.**I'm a CHRISTIAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell.I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat.**I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world.I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals.I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people.**I'm DEMOCRAT, so I MUST not believe in being responsible.I am LIBERAL, so I MUST be gay.I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash.**I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy.**I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants.**I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem**.I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store.**I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage.I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore.I'm a DANCER, So I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore.**I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut.I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs.I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.**I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo.I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend.**I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars.I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy.I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore.I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut.I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals.I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one".I'm EGYPTIAN, so I must be a TERRORIST!**I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin.**I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life.**I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention**.**I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention.I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual.I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist.I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be f*ing them all.I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player.(i am a girl though)I have Big BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe.**I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer.**I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser.**I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and thats how Russians roll.**I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi.I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO**I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTTI'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited.I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13.I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy.I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy.I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like a STONER so I MUST be going in the wrong direction.**Im a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude.**Im STRAIGHT EDGE so I must be violent.**I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly.**I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid.**I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat.I'm SINGLE so I MUST be ugly.**I'm a SKATER so I must do weed and steal stuffI'm a PUNK so I must only wear black and date only other punksI'm ASIAN so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7I'm CHRISTIAN so I MUST hate homosexuals.I'm MIXED so I must be screwed up.I'm MUSLIM so I MUST be a terrorist.**I'm in BAND, so I MUST be a dork.**I'm BLACK so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHAI'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect**I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm blackI'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil**.I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty.**I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser.I'm OVERWEIGHT,(by like ten pounds) so I MUST have a problem with self control.**I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister.**I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore**.**I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive.**I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border.**I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat.**I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelonI'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot.I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis.I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay.**I'm a PREP, so I MUST be rich**.**I don't like the SUN so I MUST be an albino.I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party.**I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo.**I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a pussy.I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone.I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too**.**I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't.I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social.I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy.I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch.**My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills.**I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch.**I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs.I read Comics, so I MUST be a loser.I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE so I MUST be a whore myself.**I'm TEXAN so I MUST ride a horse**I'm a CROSSDRESSER, so I must be homosexual.I draw ANIME so I MUST be a freak.**I am a FANGIRL so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker.**I WATCH PORN so I MUST be perverted.**I'm an ONLY CHILD so I MUST be spoiled.I'm INTELLIGENT so I MUST be weakI am AMERICAN so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant.**I'm WELSH so I MUST love sheepI'm SCOTTISH so I MUST have ginger hair and wear a skirts (It's actually called a kilt)**I'm a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo.**I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent.I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend.**I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers.**I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare.I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to castrate every man on the earth.**I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE.**I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid.**I like BLOOD, so I must be a VAMPIRE.**I'm an ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A MURDERER!**I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea and cricket, and have bad teeth.I'm WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the planet: past, present, and future.**I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE**I'm not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loserI care about the ENVIRONMENT...I MUST be a tree hugging hippy**I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue.**I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex.**I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virginsI'm PAGAN so I MUST worship SatanI'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against AbortionI'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian.I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see.**I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE.I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER.I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED.I am WICCAN, so I MUST be a SATANIST**.**I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST.I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick**.I love YAOI, so I MUST be GAY.**I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED**I DON'T CURSE, so I MUST be an outcast**I like GAMES, ANIME and COMICS, so I MUST be childish**I'm SWEDISH, therefore I MUST be WHITE.**I SPOT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, so I MUST be a pendantic bastard.I'm GOTHIC, so I MUST be mean**.**I'm STRONG so I MUST be stupid.I'm Australian so I MUST hunt crocodiles and talk to kangaroo's**I go to RENFAIRES, so I MUST talk weird, be a loser, and not be up with the timesI'm GAY so I'm after EVERY straight guy around.I don't want a BOYFRIEND so I MUST be Lesbian.**I'm NOT CHRISTIAN so I MUST just need converting.**I love marching band, so I MUST be a friendless freakI DRINK and SMOKE, so I MUST have no life.**I am friends with a CUTTER, so I MUST be a CUTTER too.I cry easily, so I MUST be a wimp.I can't help pointing out mistakes so I MUST be an over-controlling perfectionistI'm a PERFECTIONIST so I MUST check everything ten times, then burst into tears at one mistakeI DON'T LIKE to talk about my personal life so I MUST be having problemsI like FIRE so I must be an arsonist**

Month one

Mommy  
I am only 8 inches long  
but I have all my organs.  
I love the sound of your voice.  
Every time I hear it  
I wave my arms and legs.  
The sound of your heart beat  
is my favorite lullaby.

Month Two

Mommy  
today I learned how to suck my thumb.  
If you could see me  
you could definitely tell that I am a baby.  
I'm not big enough to survive outside my home though.  
It is so nice and warm in here.

Month Three

You know what Mommy  
I'm a boy!  
I hope that makes you happy.  
I always want you to be happy.  
I don't like it when you cry.  
You sound so sad.  
It makes me sad too  
and I cry with you even though  
you can't hear me.

Month Four

Mommy  
my hair is starting to grow.  
It is very short and fine  
but I will have a lot of it.  
I spend a lot of my time exercising.  
I can turn my head and curl my fingers and toes  
and stretch my arms and legs.  
I am becoming quite good at it too.

Month Five

You went to the doctor today.  
Mommy, he lied to you.  
He said that I'm not a baby.  
I am a baby Mommy, your baby.  
I think and feel.  
Mommy, what's abortion?

Month Six

I can hear that doctor again.  
I don't like him.  
He seems cold and heartless.  
Something is intruding my home.  
The doctor called it a needle.  
Mommy what is it? It burns!  
Please make him stop!  
I can't get away from it!  
Mommy! HELP me!

Month Seven

Mommy  
I am okay.  
I am in Jesus's arms.  
He is holding me.  
He told me about abortion.  
Why didn't you want me Mommy?

Every Abortion Is Just . . .

**One more heart that was stopped.  
Two more eyes that will never see.  
Two more hands that will never touch.  
Two more legs that will never run.  
One more mouth that will never speak.**

**If you're against abortion, re-post this**

**this is really sad. my friend was getting married to his gf and she found out she was pregnet with triplits and then she got an abortion and told him it was a misscarge! she made me so mad! now there broke up but think of it like this...**

**3 more hearts stopped beating.**

**6 more eyes will never see.**

**6 more hands will never feel.**

**6 more legs will never walk.**

**and 3 more mouths will never speak a single word.**

**it makes you want to cry. and its wrong. i mean she had everything so there was no reason to harm those little babies.~kelly~**

**I like cheese. I've seen purple cows. If two gooses are geese, then why aren't two moose meese? Or when two foot are feet, why aren't two footballs feetball? Milk tastes good. Some people call me crazy, but I'm just random. If you are random and proud of it, copy this onto your profile.**

**If you have ever seen a movie (or show) so many times that you can quote it word for word, And you do so at random moments; copy and paste this in you're profile.**

**If you hear voices of the characters in your head...copy and paste this on your profile.**

**If you've ever talked to yourself, copy and paste this into your profile.**

**If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...copy and paste this on your profile.**

******If you are the type of person who gets in trouble in class for reading while the teacher is talking copy and paste this and add your name.** **Queen of Atlantis, ., Sir Spamalot, Give Up your Prejudices, kendraxinjectionxx, lotsadodles11, horselover597, Invisibool, 5x5shadow5xXxVampChicaxXx, lynzee44, Applequeen, killer-kelly420**

_Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree.  
__The __boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't quite as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree.  
_

**I WANT A GUY...**

who would move the hair away from my _eyes_ and then kiss me,

_hold my hand_ in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous.

Someone who would _**sing**_ to me at random moments.

Who would let me sleep on his chest.

A **BOY** who would get mad at someone if they called me UGLY or were mean to me.

I want someone who would call me **3 **times a day if he went away.

Someone who would let me gossip to him

and just smile and agree with everything I said.

He would throw _stuffed animals_ at me when I acted dumb and then

**KISS ME A MILLION TIMES.**

Someone who would make fun of me just to make me _**laugh**_.

He would take me to the park and

put his hands around my waist and

give me big bearhugs all the time.

He would tell all his friends about me and **SMILE **when he did.

And we'd _make out_ in the _pouring rain_.

He would never be afraid to say _"I love you"_ in front of his friends,

and we'd argue about silly things and then make up.

I want a boy who would kiss me at midnight on _New Years_

and COUNT STARS with me.

Who would stay home with me on a Friday night

just to help me make dinner and watch movies together under the same blanket.

Someone who would tell me I'm _beauiful _but not too often,

who would make me laugh like **NO ONE **else could.

But mostly, I want someone who would be my _best friend_ and would never BREAK MY HEART

**15 THINGS TO DO AT WAL-MART**

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,

" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels.

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,

say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..

"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

15. Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting "pikachu, I choose you!"

Repost this if you laughed...

Or are planning to do any of these things

**On Sears hairdryer:**  
**Do not use while sleeping.**  
**(Gee, that's the only time I have to work on my hair!)**

**On a package of pasta after the cooking insturctions:**  
**"Put on fork and eat."**  
**(No! Really? We're supposed to eat food?)**

**On a bag of Fritos:**  
**You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside.**  
**(The shoplifter special!)**

**On a bar of Dial soap:**  
**Directions: Use like regular soap.**  
**(and that would be how?)**

**On some Swann frozen dinners:**  
**Serving suggestion: Defrost.**  
**(But it's just a suggestion!)**

**On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert: (printed on bottom of the box)**  
**Do not turn upside down.**  
**(Too late! you lose!)**

**On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding:**  
**Product will be hot after heating.**  
**(Are you sure? Let's experiment.)**

**On packaging for a Rowenta iron:**  
**Do not iron clothes on body.**  
**(But wouldn't that save more time?)**

**On Boot's Children's cough medicine:**  
**Do not drive car or operate machinery.**  
**(We could do a lot to reduce the construction accidents if we just kept those 5 year olds with colds off those fork lifts.)**

**On Nytol sleep aid:**  
**Warning: may cause drowsiness.**  
**(One would hope!)**

**On artificial bacon:**  
**"Real artificial bacon bits".**  
**(So we don't get fake fake bacon. Oh no we get real fake bacon.)**

**On a Korean kitchen knife:**  
**Warning: keep out of children.**  
**(hmm..something must have gotten lost in the translation..)**

**On a string of Christmas lights:**  
**For indoor or outdoor use only.**  
**(As opposed to use in outer space.)**

**On a food processor:**  
**Not to be used for the other use.**  
**(Now I'm curious.)**

**On Sainsbury's peanuts:**  
**Warning: contains nuts.**  
**(but no peas?)**

**On an American Airlines packet of nuts:**  
**Instructions: open packet, eat nuts.**  
**(somebody got paid big bucks to write this one..)**

**On a Swedish chainsaw:**  
**Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands.**  
**(Raise your hand if you've tried this.)**

**On a child's Superman costume:**  
**Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly.**  
**(Oh go ahead! That's right, destroy a universal childhood belief.)**

**On a children's fold-away stroller:  
Do not fold while child is in stroller  
(Wouldn't that save time?)**

**10 Commandments of a Teenager  
**Thou shall not sneak out when parents are sleeping.  
(_why wait that long_)  
2) Thou shall not do drugs.  
(_alcohol lasts longer, not to mention being cheaper_.)  
3) Thou shall not steal from K-Mart.  
(_Walmart has a bigger selection_)  
4) Thou shall not be arrested for vandalism.  
(_destruction has a bigger effect, I can tell you all about this_)  
5) Thou shall not steal from your parents.  
(_everyone knows grandma has more money_)  
6) Thou shall not get into fights.  
(_Cat fight anyhow...just start them_.)  
7) Thou shall not skip class.  
(_just take the whole day off_)  
8) Thou shall not strip in class.  
(_Hooters pays more_)  
9) Thou shall not think about having sex.  
(_like Nike says, "just do it"_)  
10) Thou shall not help old ladies across the street.  
(_just leave'm in the middle_)

i will be sure to live by these rules.

Girl:

Do I ever cross your mind?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Do you like me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Do you want me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Would you cry if I left?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Would you live for me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Would you do anything for me?

**Boy:** No.

**Girl:** Chose: me or your life

**Boy:** My life.

The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says:

The reason you don't cross my mind is because _you're always on my mind._

The reason why I don't like you is because _I love you_.

The reason why I don't want you is because _I need you._

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because _I would die if you left._

The reson I wouldn't live for you is because _I would die for you._

The reason why I'm not willing o do anything for you is because_ I would do everything for you._

The reason I chose my life is because _you ARE my life._

**NO GIRL DESERVES THIS!  
Read This Twice &understand it! ouch!**  
**  
Girl:** Hey  
**  
Boy:** What?

**Girl:** I really like you. And I...  
I think I'm falling in love with you.

**Boy:** Ok...

**Girl:** What do you mean "ok"?

**Boy:** I don't like you like that...

**Girl:** Why not?

**Boy:** I can't tell you... maybe  
another time ...

From then on, the girl kept asking the  
boy "Why not?" whenever she saw him,  
and he kept answering the same answer  
of "I'll tell you later." Finally the  
girl got fed up.

**Girl:** I'm tired of this! Tell me why  
you don't like me!

**Boy:** Do you really wanna know why?  
**  
Girl:** Yes!

**Boy:** It's because you're uglier than  
fuck! What's the point of going out  
with someone when they're not pretty?

(The nerve! so superficial!)

**Girl:** But... I...

**Boy:** Just shut up and leave me alone!

The boy leaves and the girl is sitting  
there alone, crying her heart out.  
Then her cell phone rings.

**Girl:** Hello?

**Mom:** Sweetheart? I want you to go  
home, ok? I'll be home from work in  
a few hours.

**Girl:** Alright Mom.

**Mom:** I love you.

**Girl:** I love you too, Mom.

**Mom:** Bye Bye.

**Girl:** Bye

The girl heads home and once she got  
there, she went in the bathroom and  
looked at herself in the mirror.

**Girl:** I'm not pretty enough...

She set to work, knowing fully well  
what she was going to do. 2  
hours later, her Mom came home and  
heard the bath water running. She went  
upstairs to find the hallway flooded  
so she knocked on the door.

**Mom:** Honey? Are you alright?

She opened the door and was shocked at  
the site. The bath was overflowing  
onto the floor, and the water was  
tinted red. She walked over to see  
what was inside and screamed. There,  
her little girl was lying with cuts  
all over her face and wrists. Her Mom  
backed away and was going to run to  
call the police when something caught  
her eye. On the mirror were these  
words written in blood:

_"Am I pretty enough now?"  
_  
No one deserves to be told that by  
someone they love. If you find it  
messed up then forward this to  
everyone you know.A person's  
appearance doesn't counts  
is their heart inside of them and  
their personality. No one wants to be  
told they're not good enough...

**_This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man buried her in the ground when she was still alive. The murderer chanted,"Toma sota balcu" as he buried her. Now that you have read the chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this in your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded_**

RULES:  
1. Put Your iTunes, Windows Media Player, ETC on Shuffle.  
2. For each question, press the next button to get your answer.  
3. YOU MUST WRITE THAT SONG NAME DOWN NO MATTER HOW SILLY IT SOUNDS.  
4. Put any comments in parentheses.  
5. Post this in your profilel.

**1. If someone says, "Is this okay?" You say:**

**one thing: finger eleven**

**_2. How would you describe yourself?_**

**_i'd come for you: nickelback_**

**_3. What do you like in a guy/girl?_**

**_animals:nickelback_**

_****__4. How do you feel today?_

_****__just to get high: nickelback_

_****__5. What is your life's purpose?_

_****__dance of the manatee: fair to mi__****__dland_

**_6. What is your motto?_**

**_forever:papa roach_**

**_7. What do your friends think of you?_**

**_burn it to the ground: nickelback_**

_**8. What do you think of your parents?**_

_**psycho: puddle of mudd**_

**_9. What do you think about very often?_**

**_lips of an angel: hinder_**

**_10. What is 2 + 2?_**

**_famous: puddle of mudd_**

**_11. What do you think of your best friend?_**

**_roll on: kid rock_**

**_12. What do you think of the person you like?_**

**_next go round: nickelback_**

**_13. What is your life story?_**

**_new divide: linkin park_**

**_14. What do you want to be when you grow up?_**

**_bleed it out: linkin park_**

**_15. What do you think of when you see the person you like?_**

**_livin' on a prayer_**

**_16. What will you dance to at your wedding? _**

**_never gonna be alone_**

**_17. What will they play at your funeral?_**

**_paralyzer_**

**_18. What is your hobby/interest?_**

**_headstrong: trapt_**

**_19. What is your biggest fear?_**

**_pain: three days grace_**

**_2_****_0. What is your biggest secret?_**

**_all summer long: kid rock_**

**_21. What do you think of your friends?_**

**_this afternoon: nickelback_**

**_22. What will you post this as?_**

**_shakin' hands: nickel_****_back_**

**For people that hate stereotypes: If you think people should just shut up and stop, put this on your profile. (BOLD the ones you are.)**  
I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic.  
**I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists.**  
I'm a NEGRO so I MUST carry a gun.  
I'm BLONDE, so I MUST be a ditz  
I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed.  
I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat.  
I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy.  
**I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy.**  
I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS.  
I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST have a sex-tape.  
I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist.  
**I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a b* **

**I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell.**  
I'm a CHRISTIAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell.  
I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat.  
**I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world.**  
**I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals.**  
**I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people.**  
I'm DEMOCRAT, so I MUST not believe in being responsible.  
I am LIBERAL, so I MUST be gay.  
I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash.  
**I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy.**  
I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants.  
**I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem**.  
I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store.  
**I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage.**  
**I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore.**  
**I'm a DANCER, So I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore.**  
I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut.  
I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs.  
I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.  
**I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo.**  
**I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend.**  
I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars.  
I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy.  
I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore.  
I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut.  
I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals.  
I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one".  
I'm EGYPTIAN, so I must be a TERRORIST!  
**I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin.**  
I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life.  
**I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention**.  
**I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention.**  
**I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual.**  
**I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist.**  
**I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be f*ing them all.**  
**I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player.(i am a girl though)**  
**I have Big BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe.**  
I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer.  
**I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser.**  
I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and thats how Russians roll.  
**I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi.**  
**I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO**  
I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT  
I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited.  
I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13.  
I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy.  
I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy.  
I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas.  
Im a STONER so I MUST be going in the wrong direction.  
**Im a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude.**  
Im STRAIGHT EDGE so I must be violent.  
**I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly.**  
I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid.  
**I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat.**  
**I'm SINGLE so I MUST be ugly.**  
I'm a SKATER so I must do weed and steal stuff  
I'm a PUNK so I must only wear black and date only other punks  
I'm ASIAN so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7  
I'm CHRISTIAN so I MUST hate homosexuals.  
I'm MIXED so I must be screwed up.  
I'm MUSLIM so I MUST be a terrorist.  
**I'm in BAND, so I MUST be a dork.**  
I'm BLACK so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHA  
I'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect  
**I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm black**  
**I'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil**.  
I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty.  
**I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser.**  
**I'm OVERWEIGHT,(by like ten pounds) so I MUST have a problem with self control.**  
I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister.  
**I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore**.  
**I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive.**  
I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border.  
**I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat.**  
I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon  
I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot.  
I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis.  
I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay.  
**I'm a PREP, so I MUST be rich**.  
**I don't like the SUN so I MUST be an albino.**  
**I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party.**  
I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo.  
**I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a pussy.**  
**I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone.**  
**I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too**.  
**I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't.**  
**I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social.**  
**I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy.**  
**I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch.**  
My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills.  
**I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch.**  
I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs.  
I read Comics, so I MUST be a loser.  
I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE so I MUST be a whore myself.  
**I'm TEXAN so I MUST ride a horse**  
I'm a CROSSDRESSER, so I must be homosexual.  
I draw ANIME so I MUST be a freak.  
**I am a FANGIRL so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker.**  
I WATCH PORN so I MUST be perverted.  
**I'm an ONLY CHILD so I MUST be spoiled.**  
**I'm INTELLIGENT so I MUST be weak**  
**I am AMERICAN so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant.**  
I'm WELSH so I MUST love sheep  
I'm SCOTTISH so I MUST have ginger hair and wear a skirts (It's actually called a kilt)  
**I'm a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo.**  
I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent.  
I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend.  
**I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers.**  
I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare.  
I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to castrate every man on the earth.  
**I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE.**  
I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid.  
**I like BLOOD, so I must be a VAMPIRE.**  
I'm an ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A MURDERER!  
**I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea and cricket, and have bad teeth.**  
**I'm WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the planet: past, present, and future.**  
I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE  
**I'm not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser**  
**I care about the ENVIRONMENT...I MUST be a tree hugging hippy**  
I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue.  
**I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex.**  
I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins  
I'm PAGAN so I MUST worship Satan  
I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion  
I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian.  
I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see.  
**I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE.**  
**I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER.**  
**I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED.**  
**I am WICCAN, so I MUST be a SATANIST**.  
**I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST.**  
**I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick**.  
I love YAOI, so I MUST be GAY.  
**I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED**  
I DON'T CURSE, so I MUST be an outcast  
**I like GAMES, ANIME and COMICS, so I MUST be childish**  
I'm SWEDISH, therefore I MUST be WHITE.  
**I SPOT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, so I MUST be a pendantic bastard.**  
**I'm GOTHIC, so I MUST be mean**.  
**I'm STRONG so I MUST be stupid.**  
**I'm Australian so I MUST hunt crocodiles and talk to kangaroo's**  
I go to RENFAIRES, so I MUST talk weird, be a loser, and not be up with the times  
I'm GAY so I'm after EVERY straight guy around.  
I don't want a BOYFRIEND so I MUST be Lesbian.  
**I'm NOT CHRISTIAN so I MUST just need converting.**  
I love marching band, so I MUST be a friendless freak  
I DRINK and SMOKE, so I MUST have no life.  
**I am friends with a CUTTER, so I MUST be a CUTTER too.**  
**I cry easily, so I MUST be a wimp.**  
**I can't help pointing out mistakes so I MUST be an over-controlling perfectionist**  
**I'm a PERFECTIONIST so I MUST check everything ten times, then burst into tears at one mistake**  
**I DON'T LIKE to talk about my personal life so I MUST be having problems**  
**I like FIRE so I must be an arsonist**

**

* * *

**ok yay finished lol! love u all sorry to waste your time!


End file.
